


Finger Bones

by littlesunflowerdarling



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunflowerdarling/pseuds/littlesunflowerdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John walk home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Bones

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this one shot is inspired by this lovely song: http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=beUd9ZPoOEM . I suggest listening to it while reading. :)
> 
> Photo of Sherlock and John is from my friend http://empress-of-epic.tumblr.com/ . Who is a really lovely lady. :)

Walking down the streets of London on a cold winter’s night with John Watson by his side is something Sherlock does not mind. He doesn’t even mind the Christmas lights hung on the lamp posts or the sound of laughter coming from the pubs that they pass on occasion, because he isn’t alone like he was last Christmas when the hate for beautiful things was necessary.

John is sleepy. Sherlock can tell as he glances over at the small man who looks warm and real under the glow of the street lights that reveal the bags under his eyes. John’s clothes are rumpled, his hair is covered in snowflakes, and his hands are exposed to the cold air. In this state, John is most vulnerable, but by the way John is walking by his side, in a close proximity that most people don’t notice as they pass, fills Sherlock with a new feeling of pride because John trusts him.

Sherlock’s eyes are drawn back to the exposure of John’s hands and he has the sudden urge to reach for them. They are pink from the cold, small in size, but are steady as John keeps them at his sides, obviously too tired to put them in his pockets. Eyes wandering back to his glove covered hands, Sherlock catalogues the differences between their finger bones.

_Was it a friend that I needed, or a lie?_   
_So I could make myself believe_   
_That I was fine?_   
_What do you think I was waiting for? A sign?_   
_No, I was waiting for_   
_Someone to call themselves mine._

Once he is finished, Sherlock still feels the need to take John’s hand in his own. So he does.

At first, John doesn’t seem to notice, he is too far off in his own thoughts, but as warmth returns to his fingers, he looks down at their clasped hands. Sherlock pretends that he is looking ahead at first, but he carefully turns his head to look down at John’s questioning gaze that is trained on him.

A lazy smile forms on John’s face and he squeezes Sherlock’s hand back in a silent reply of “thank you” then places his free hand in his jacket pocket.

When they get home, Sherlock knows he won’t be able to let go. He knows that he will be selfish and keep John with him through the rest of the night, stealing kisses and memorizing every part that makes up John Watson. But he feels no regret, because John trusts him.

And that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my lovely friend Miss E who has emailed me 100 times (this was her reward). 
> 
> For those of you who are waiting for a Little Lion Man update, I will tell you now that the second chapter is almost finished and will soon be posted. :) Sorry it has taken me so long, but I wanted to make sure I was going in the right direction with the plot. So yes, thank you for reading! I hoped you like it! :D
> 
> If you want, go check out the other two stories I have posted on here. Err... I'm going to go write some more. 
> 
> Cheerio. :3


End file.
